


Cab Ride

by chee



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Animal Welfare, Animal care, Fish, Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chee/pseuds/chee
Summary: You're in a cab with Sam Esmail. You work for E-Corp and have a very important business meeting to get to.





	Cab Ride

You’re in a cab, an important E-Corp meeting is in a few hours and the traffic is a bit stuck or go. But that’s not the important thing right now.

Right now you’re watching two poor fancy goldfish jiggle around in a horrifically small “bowl” attached to the glass divider of your cab.

Your cab driver introduces himself, “I’m Sam Esmail, where to?”

Angry, but trying not to sound like you’re about to shit an absolute brick in Sam Esmail’s cab, you reply with your name. What a great name. You tell him where you’re going and he pulls forward, breaks roughly because of some asshole cutting you two off, and you watch the fish jiggle again.

You wonder how in the fuck they are still alive. You flashback to your childhood when you saw Finding Nemo for the first time and knew you aren’t supposed to shake fish or else they will die. Has Sam Esmail not seen Finding Nemo? Clearly, he hasn’t, because he’s putting fish in such a terrible environment. Shit, at least the dentist in that movie gave them a big tank.

In your hands you’re holding a plastic cup with a lid on it, it’s full of water because right now you’re on a health kick and trying not to drink soda. A good thing too, because you think fast.

Fish + water = good. Fish + soda = not good.

You decide to distract the taxi driver while you formulate a plan, “So, Sam Esmail,” you start, “do you do other things besides driving a taxi?”

He nods and starts rambling on about some project he’s working on, “it has the guy from the Apple commercials in it…” you lift the goldfish’s lid and you successfully scoop out one, “and I did some more casting and I’m pretty sure the love interest in this movie is going to be my love interest in real life…” and you scoop out the other.

It’s a tight fit inside your water cup but at least its a temporary place until you can get them into a suitable home.

Sam Esmail is rambling on about some artsy fartsy bullshit about Fight Club, and you’re pretty sure he started with ‘well, actually’ even though you didn’t even say anything but that’s just the general atmosphere of the cab ride. A-just-got-out-of-film-school-vibe. He stops in front of your building and looks at you through the glass divider.

Shit.

Does he notice his fish are gone?

“Pay in E-Coin or pay in cash.” He turns back around and starts going into why Twin Peak’s log lady was cinematic poetry in its finest form while you pay.

Quickly, you slid out of the cab with the two fish in your water cup and escape to your building. He didn’t even notice. Guess he didn’t care much for those fish.

Your work day goes smooth, only accidentally drinking the water in the cup twice, and a few co-workers give you a weird look, but then you’re home free.

When you get home, after a taxi-ride that was thankfully fish free from another driver, you place the goldfish into a bigger container until you can get to the local Petsmart and buy them their proper supplies.

You remember some irritating ass bitch on Tumblr that rambled on animal care a little too much and decide to send them an ask about goldfish care. They are a bit snarky but give you the straight facts. 

Naming the fish however,  _hmm…._ , you think.

“I’ll name them…”


End file.
